Déjà Vu
by Suteishi-gami Blue Fire
Summary: Dipper miró el techo de la cabaña, recostado en su cama. Se sobó de forma inconsciente los moretones en su brazo. Lo sabía, a partir de ese momento su vida iba a cambiar, y algo en el fondo le decía que sería para mal. Sobre todo por su encuentro con ese joven rubio de ojos ámbar y mirada cáustica. [BillDip]
1. El Regreso

_Dipper miró el techo de la cabaña, recostado en su cama. Se sobó de forma inconsciente los moretones en su brazo, provocados por su padre al enterarse de su verdadera orientación sexual. Lo sabía, a partir de ese momento su vida iba a cambiar, y algo en el fondo le decía que sería para mal. Sobre todo por su encuentro con ese joven rubio de ojos ámbar y mirada cáustica. Porque, ¿Qué posibilidades habían de que ese chico se llamara Bill? [BillDip]_

 **Disclamier:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece, de lo contrario Bill habría logrado su cometido. También raptaría a Dipper xD

 **Pareja:** Pues...como dice en el resumen: BillDip.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. BL. Chicoxchico. Si no es de tú gusto, amablemente te invito a retirarte. Posibles palabras altisonantes. Mención de ritos satánicos (¿Existe un Gravity Falls sin eso? :v)

 **Dedicatoria:** A _niki230_ quien me hará el gran favor de ser mi beta ¡Te amo mujer! _Angie Egurrola._ _Maria Herrera._ _Lana_ , quien me incentivo a publicar la historia.

 **1\. El Regreso.**

.

.

.

Dipper frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en un gesto de irritación. Sin embargo, se obligó a no apartar la mirada del autobús. Estaba sentado en ese transporte junto a Mabel, quien estaba más concentrada mensajeando por su teléfono. Iban camino a Gravity Falls por las vacaciones, solo que, a diferencia de su hermana, él iba con más equipaje y no podría regresar con ella. El castaño de recién cumplidos diecisiete años no estaba irritado por eso, estaba irritado por el niño que iba detrás de él, quien pateaba cada dos segundos su asiento. Al principio le había dejado pasar. Luego al agotarse su paciencia –más o menos una hora después– le pidió amablemente que dejara de hacerlo. Pero, el mocoso le había hecho una pedorreta y pateado con más insistencia.

Eso solo había provocado que los golpes en su espalda dolieran aun más. Se pasó la palma por su brazo derecho, esté estaba cubierto por una chamarra manga larga ligera. La había escogido para no tener que lucir esos moretones por la calle. Parecía que se había metido en una pelea callejera. Lo cual no era así. Lo que le paso no es algo que pudiera ser llamado _"pelea",_ sino más bien _"paliza"_. Lo peor (o más irónico) era que habían sido provocados por su padre. Él había hervido en cólera al darse cuenta de su inclinación sexual. Mientras, su madre se limitada a verlo sin expresión alguna. Sin ninguna señal de detenerle, pero tampoco apoyando a su cónyuge. Simplemente, se limitó a mirarle como verías a un extraño en la calle: _sin importancia._

Con lentitud, subió un poco la manga de su abrigo. Las marcas de los dedos de su padre aún estaban presentes, de un púrpura oscuro y un tono ligero rojizo a su alrededor. Se las había provocado al tirarle al suelo con violencia y patearle en el estómago. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a ver más de lo necesario su tórax. Al vestirse, le dolía de forma espantosa.

Había escupido sangre por la gravedad de los golpes, pero nunca cayó en la inconsciencia. Por ello, había sentido cada golpe con demasiada viveza.

Si no hubiera sido por Mabel, quién había llorado mientras intentaba alejar a su padre, muy seguramente habría sido peor.

Su progenitor se había detenido luego de haber sido apartado por su hermana, pero el daño ya era bastante.

En algún momento del jaleo, mientras se encogía de dolor en el suelo y se cubría la cabeza con los brazos, su padre había dejado de patearle para sacar su cinturón de cuero y azotar su espalda. En uno de los latigazos había conseguido rozar su rostro, dejándole una marca en la mejilla. Pero, mientras escuchaba a Mabel llorar, reclamándole a su padre, dirigió su mirada a su madre a pesar de lo adolorido que estaba.

Ella había permanecido a un lado en silencio, viendo como su hija y esposo discutían. Pero, al sentir el peso de su mirada se volvió hacia él. Movió los labios y elaboro una frase que le atormentaría el resto de su existencia:

 _«Ya no eres mi hijo»_

Dipper Pines habría podido decir orgullosamente _"Recibí una paliza brutal por parte de mi padre y no lloré ni me quejé"._ Pero, esa simple frase, esas cinco palabras, pronunciadas con frialdad por la mujer que le dio la vida, cambiaron todo.

Las lágrimas descendieron lentamente por su rostro, siendo vistas con repugnancia por parte de ambos mayores. La mirada de ambos diciendo claramente _"Tú no tienes ni derecho a llorar"._

Parecía que a partir de ese momento ya no era considerado ni hijo ni…humano.

Mabel había escuchado a su madre y, enfurecida como nunca, les gritó una obscenidad creería que había sido dicha por alguien como ella. Se acercó a él, aún bañada en lágrimas y lo llevó a su habitación, donde brindó el cuidado necesario a sus heridas sin dejar de llorar, lamentando las acciones de sus progenitores.

Recordar eso le provocaba un ligero escalofrío. Aparentemente fue lo suficiente llamativo para que Mabel apartará la mirada de su teléfono y se volviera a él. Le atrapó con la manga levantada a la mitad del brazo y sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, pero no dejó caer ni una lágrima.

–¿Te duele mucho?–musitó afectada. Recordaba muy bien cómo ambos lloraban en silencio, en su habitación mientras ponía ungüento en los moretones y gasas en los más purpura. Mientras escuchaba como su padre escupía "Mañana partirán para ir de vacaciones, ¿cierto? Ni se te ocurra volver de allá. En ésta casa no quiero a un maricón."

Mabel al instante había declarado "Si echas a Dipper de la casa, me voy con él." Pero, su madre la reprendió y le dijo que ni se atreviera a pensarlo. "¿Y que harás con tus amistades aquí?" la había hecho desistir con una frase.

Mabel amaba con el alma a todos sus amigos y era obvio que eso le había hecho titubear.

Después de mucho discutir con ellos, desistieron a la jovencita.

Dipper no podía culparla, ella no tenia porqué renunciar a su vida por algo tan _insignificante_ como lo era él.

Su gemelo bajó rápidamente su manga.

–Ésta bien, se ve peor de lo que duele– mintió descaradamente, porque, en realidad, dolían más de lo que se veían. Pero, su hermana no tenía porqué saberlo.

Se pasó la mano por la mejilla, topando con la gasa en su rostro por el golpe del cinturón que le había dado su progenitor.

Ella pareció creerle pues sacudió la cabeza y, con ánimos renovados, habló.

–¡No hay porqué poner esa cara! Ahora haremos borrón y cuenta nueva, Dip-Dip. Y, quizás con algo de suerte, ¡tengamos un amor de verano! –gritó eufórica. El castaño le tapó la boca para no seguir llamando la atención.

Todos los pasajeros se habían vuelto hacia ellos por el grito de su hermana. Con una sonrisa incomoda se disculpó. Mabel no había dejado de gritar cosas que se ahogaban contra su palma. Cuando se cansó de no ser escuchada lamió su mano, obligando al menor a apartarse asqueado.

–¡Agh! ¡Mabel, qué asco!— La aludida rió cantarina y sin inmutarse cuando el joven se limpió sobre su suéter con diamantina.

Un golpe en el asiento del joven interrumpió su plática. Dipper cerró los ojos irritado, obligándose a no gritar.

–Oye, niño –gruñó con la quijada apretada, conteniendo tanto el grito enfadado, como el aullido del dolor por su lastimada espalda.

–Ya detente.

Una pedorreta por parte de éste le dejó en claro que todo el viaje estaría así.

.

.

.

Pájaros sobrevolaban en ese claro del bosque. Uno en especial llevaba armando un nido sobre una rama considerablemente alta. Al considerar su labor terminada, en la orilla del nido de ramas, atendió una de sus necesidades básicas y su suciedad chocó con una estatua de roca con musgo.

–¡Oh, vamos! –gruñó, indignado, Bill. El triángulo habría hecho explotar al ave por solo el hecho de estar en su presencia. Sin embargo, ya no podía siquiera tirarle su bastón sin que eso significara no volverlo a tener.

Esa estatua, había estado oculta por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. El único recuerdo en ese mundo de que siquiera había existido. Al menos, así fue hasta que alguien se atrevió a alterar eso.

Bill ya no existía como tal en esa dimensión, pero tampoco estaba en la suya propia.

Era como estar en medio de ambas, con una delgada linea que las dividía. Pero, que no le permitía cruzar ni a una ni a la otra. Estaba estancado, encadenado a esa especie de limbo y el ancla era la estatua.

Había intentado todo para destruirla y poder liberarse. Sin embargo, fue en vano. Era como sí esta hubiese sido recubierta por ese repugnante cabello de unicornio que anulaba su poder.

Luego de luchar durante mucho tiempo por su liberación, dejó de intentar, cayendo preso de la resignación. En una resignación cubierta por silenciosa rabia, de la cual nadie podría escuchar queja alguna. Bill había descubierto, en su tranquilidad auto impuesta, que era incapaz de ejercer algún efecto en esa dimensión. Parecía que incluso para los animales (que anteriormente reaccionaban con temor sólo ante su presencia) eran incapaces de percibirle.

En esa condena, donde era incapaz de hacer algo más que observar su poco paisaje; recordó una vieja conversación con Seis Dedos acerca de una creencia humana –de las tantas que tenían– llamada _"Karma"_. Esta interpretaba la ley de _«causa y efecto»_ como algo cósmico o algo así. Una especie de Ley del Talión ejercida por el universo.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, mal por mal.

En resumidas cuentas, él iba a sufrir, furioso y humillado, la condena por haber osado intentar esclavizar ese universo.

Un crujido interrumpió sus intenciones homicidas hacia el pájaro. Un joven surgió de entre la maleza. Un joven con diecinueve años, de complexión delgada, rubio de ojos verdes y vestido de negro cargando una mochila, para ser exactos.

–Agh, ¿otra vez tú? –bufó, aburrido, Bill. Mientras rodaba su ojo en señal de exasperación. Claro, el chico nunca escuchaba sus quejas. Nadie podía.

–Hola, Señor –habló con mucho respeto el joven, hacia la estatua.

El pobre ignorante, había llegado no hace mucho a Gravity Falls. Sus padres eran los nuevos millonarios en el pueblo y por una idea alocada habían decidido invertir su dinero construyendo un centro comercial en ese pueblo casi abandonado. Ellos nunca le ponían atención. Nunca estaban interesados en nada que no fuera generar más dinero. Poco después de su estadía, había escuchado que en ese pueblo había "actividad anormal" donde aseguraban que el demonio en persona había causado estragos. Y como un satanista que se respeta, debía investigar.

Hasta que, en ese lugar del bosque, se topó con esa estatua Iluminati.

La felicidad que sintió no se comparaba con nada. Al instante, había llevado velas negras, libros de brujería y dibujado círculos frente a ella, con la esperanza de poder invocar a la criatura.

–Oye, niño ¿no te queda claro que, por más que dibujes figuras geométricas en el suelo, no harás nada? Claro, nada más que perder el tiempo. –Bill no sabía si sentir pena o rabia hacia el pobre mocoso.

Sentía pena porque el pobre quería tener un encuentro paranormal que nunca conseguiría. Pero, tambiéb rabia debido a que le comparara con un tal "Satanás", "Diablo" o "Lucifer". Ni idea de quienes eran (a lo largo de la historia jamás había escuchado que se referían a él con tales adjetivos) sin, embargo era obvio que era muchísimo más terrible y poderoso que esos demonios de pacotilla.

–Si quieres invocarme... –agregó, aún sabiendo que éste no le escucharía. Sin embargo, no tenía nada más que hacer. Sólo burlase de su ignorancia. –, tienes que conseguir tres diarios con planos para hacer un portal a otra dimensión. O hacer un trato conmigo, claro.

Pero, por más que le corrigiera, insultara o burlara, el niño rubio nunca podría salir de su error.

El chico colocaba una vela negra en cada extremo de la estrella dentro del circulo que había formado y se sentó de rodillas frente a él. En medio, colocaba ese libro de brujería que había comprado, con la esperanza de que su ofrenda lograra ser de agrado hacia el demonio. Lo llevaba haciendo varios días ya y sus padres (más concentrados en ver la construcción del centro comercial) nunca se daban cuenta de lo que hacía. Pero, esta vez se decidió a usar algo más extremo para poder captar la atención de ese ser maligno, bajo la aburrida mirada de Bill, quien se limitaba a flotar frente a él con hastío.

El triángulo amarillo vio con ligera sorpresa que, en una ligera brisa, las páginas del libro se habían movido para llegar a la portada.

«Bill Dahmer*»

–¿¡Qué!? –chilló indignado. –¡Oye, niño, deja de profanar mi nombre! ¡Devuélvelo!

Allí se dio cuenta que en ese apestoso universo, ni su nombre podría conservar como propio. Todo se lo habían arrebatado por culpa de los Pines.

Oh, hacia tanto tiempo que se había cansado de maldecir a cada integrante de esa familia.

Todo iniciando por Seis Dedos, hasta terminar en Pinetree. Por ellos ahora estaba condenado a esa humillación eterna y a compartir su nombre con un niñato con el cerebro del tamaño de un maní.

El joven, inconsciente de los reclamos del triángulo amarillo, saco una navaja de su mochila.

–Te propongo un trato –inició –te entregaré mi cuerpo, mi vida y si lo encuentras insuficiente, incluso mi alma.

Se sentía un tanto estúpido por estar hablando a una roca. Sin, embargo si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, por fin podría probar la existencia de ese ser demoniaco. Si no, quedaría como un idiota frente a un montón de árboles y se volvería parte de la cienciologia. Había escuchado por ahí que era divertido…

Bill dejó su odio hacia los Pines a un lado para prestar atención al mocoso. ¿Sería posible que si tenía una oportunidad de vengarse?

–Bien, niño –incentivó con alegría malsana –¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Acto seguido, el chico tomó la navaja, se la puso en la muñeca y habló –Y a cambio, no te solicito nada más que hagas una bonita masacre en ese estúpido centro comercial de mis padres. ¿Te parece?

Para el rubio, sólo el sonido de los pájaros, y el crujido de ramas moverse en el viento fue su única respuesta. Bien, hora de mostrar qué tan enserio iba.

Con su mano temblorosa y sudando frío, hizo un corte en su muñeca, lo que le provocó una mueca ante el dolor y la sangre escurrió hacia el suelo, en medio del circulo y las velas.

Mientras tanto, Bill no cabía en su alegría. una petición tan simple y le ofrecía no sólo su cuerpo, sino hasta su alma misma también.

Tendría su propio cuerpo para experimentar todo tipo de sensaciones. Estaba sonriendo de la emoción, hasta que notó que el idiota se cortó la muñeca.

–Niño, no tienes que hacer nada más que darme la mano para sellar el trato… –suspiró cansino, no cabía duda de que ese joven era un completo idiota. Aunque, no iba a negar que su mueca ante el dolor era irrisoria.

Acto seguido, su propia mano adquirió las tan conocidas llamas azules y a pesar de saber que era incapaz de tocar algo en esa dimensión (siempre traspasaba las cosas aun en contra de su voluntad) la posó en la mano que utilizaba el niño para sostener la navaja. Ésta al instante fue cubierta de llamas azules, provocando un alarido de terror en el menor. Instintivamente soltó la navaja y retrocedió cayendo de espaldas en la tierra.

Frente a sus ojos surgió un triangulo amarillo flotante, con manos y pies (del cual uno de ellos parecía tener atado una cuerda que brillaba de un celeste pálido, casi blanco y conectada a la estatua) y un sombrero.

Idéntico a la estatua, surgió un ojo en medio de este. Su pupila negra denotaba perversión.

–¿Q-qué…? –habló aterrado, el miedo paralizando su cuerpo.

–Vamos niño ¿por qué esa expresión? ¿No querías una respuesta sobrenatural? –se burló el demonio, seguido de una carcajada ante la expresión pavorosa del niño–. Ahora cumple tu parte del trato.

El Bill humano observó cómo todo parecía haberse detenido y teñirse de un gris pálido. El triángulo se tornó traslucido y luego todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

 **«Nacemos solos, vivimos solos, morimos solos. Sólo a través de nuestro amor y amistad podemos crear la ilusión por el momento que no estamos solos. –Orson Welles.»**

.

.

.

–0–

¡Bueno! Soy nueva en este fandom por lo que decidí intentar con este fic. Gracias al cielo por que Niki me haga se beta. ¡Si no, esto sería un desastre! xD

 ** _«Bill Dahmer*»_**

Tuve algo de problemas con el apellido para este chico, así que decidí darle uno que tuviera significado. El apellido viene tomado de un asesino del que me compadecí hace mucho.

Aquí una corta biografía:

 ** _Jeffrey Lionel Dahmer_**

 **Asesino en serie estadounidense cuyo perfil psicológico es prototípico del hombre carente de todo aquello que hace tolerable llevar una existencia normal. Su actitud negativa le impidió tener amigos, relaciones, trabajos, intereses, ocupaciones, dinero, esperanzas o simplemente un lugar dónde vivir. Nunca llegó a socializarse y su cavernoso interior emocional se fue degradando mientras llenaba ese enorme vacío de fantasmas. Nació el 21 de mayo de 1960 en el hogar de un matrimonio problemático compuesto por un conocido investigador químico y una neurótica emotiva y autocompasiva. Era un niño tímido y solitario que temía el abandono y daba la impresión de estar desamparado.El joven Jeffrey no hacía más que gritar pidiendo atención desde la temprana edad, aunque fuera subconsciente. Pero esos gritos no fueron oídos por unos padres demasiado absortos en sus propias guerras personales durante un amargo divorcio que dejó al niño con la sensación de ser abandonado**

Me parece que esa descripción queda perfecta tanto por el Bill humano y por el dorito Iluminati.

Sin más que decir, me despido –huye al horizonte–


	2. Compañeros de habitación

**Disclamier:** _Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch._

 **Advertencias:** _Yaoi. BL. Chicoxchico. Posibles palabras altisonantes. BillDipp. Posible OOC_.

 _Gracias infinitas a **niki230** –cofcofmiesposacofcof– que se toma la molestia de corregirme y aguantar mis fangirleos._

 **2** **. Compañeros de habitación.**

.

.

.

–¡Bienvenidos! –exclamó Soos apenas pusieron un pie abajo del autobús, sin siquiera dejarles responder. Les abrazó a ambos con una gran facilidad.

–¡Hola, Soos! –chilló Mabel correspondiendo al abrazo, y debido al agarre del mayor en el que ella y su gemelo estaban atrapados, casi le saca un ojo con su codo.

–Soos, me asfixias… –susurró Dipper.

–Oh lo siento amigo –se disculpó el mayor, soltándolos. Aunque realmente parecía más alegre que lamentarlo.

–¡Oigan, oigan! –se quejó una voz que les hizo volverse hacia ella. Era su tío Stan y a su lado se encontraba Ford.

— ¿Cómo es posible que saluden a Soos y no a sus propios tíos?

–Es que Soos no apesta a anciano –se encogió de hombros el menor de los Pines, obviamente bromeando con Stan, quien gritó indignado.

–Y además él si se baña diariamente… –apoyó Mabel con una risita mirando intencionalmente a Ford. Él se había mantenido en silencio sonriendo, pero ante lo dicho por la castaña se sonrojo rascándose el cuello incómodo.

–Fue sólo una vez –se justificó apenado –y sucedió porque estaba investigando.

–Sí, sí, sí. –le cortó Stan. Ya veía como su hermano se emocionaba ante el sólo recuerdo de no ducharse por estudiar otra cosa rara en ese pueblo – ¿A quién le interesa? A nadie importante.

–A mi si me interesa –comentó Dipper.

–¿Te interesa a ti, Mabel? –continuó Stanley como si no hubiese escuchado a Mason.

–Nop –soltó inocentemente.

–¿Y a ti Soos?

–La verdad suena un poco...

–Olvidenlo, Soos no cuenta como alguien importante.

–¡Stanley! –le regañó Ford.

–Ese es mi nombre.

–¿Y si mejor vamos a la cabaña y allá discuten? –sugirió el Dipper.

–¡Sí! ¡ya quiero ver a Pato!

Y dicho esto, emprendió carrera a la cabaña olvidando su equipaje.

–¡Espera Mabel! –gritó su gemelo. Si él ya traía mucho equipaje, no quería tener que lidiar con el de su hermana. Y con sus golpes, apenas y podía permanecer en pie con el suyo propio (y esto que tenía otras dos maletas en el suelo).

Afortunadamente Soos le ayudo sin problemas; no sólo con el del Mabel, si no también con una parte del suyo.

Internamente agradeció el gesto.

Con parsimonia –más por sus golpes que por decisión propia– caminó lentamente a la cabaña.

Sus tíos le seguían el paso en un silencio que rayaba en lo incómodo. El castaño ya sabía lo que estaban pensando.

–Quiero…quiero agradecerles por permitirme quedarme. –Habló tímidamente, sin atreverse a mirarlos. No tenia el valor. Sus tíos habían estado al tanto de lo que ocurrió en California. Después de haber sido curado por Mabel, tuvo que hablar con ellos sobre su estadía. Si le daban el tiempo suficiente para conseguir un empleo (a parte del que ya ejercería en la cabaña, aunque ese ni contaba ya que no le pagaban) y así poder conseguir otro lugar para vivir. Sin, embargo sus tíos le ofrecieron vivir con ellos todo lo que le restara de vida. Palabras exactas de Stanley, sorprendiendo no sólo a Dipper si no también a Ford. ¿Quién diría que Stanley Pines podía ser así de solidario?

–Bah –gruñó Stan, avergonzado. No era fan de las cosas sentimentales y todos lo sabían – no hay problema, niño. Siempre y cuando me ayudes en la cabaña.

–Stanley suena a que lo estas esclavizando.

–Esclavizar, ayudar, es lo mismo.

Dipper se permitió reír ante la discusión fingida de ambos mayores. Sabía perfectamente que lo hacían para desviarlo de lo que pasó con sus padres.

Ford veía de vez en cuando la gasa en su mejilla, intentando adivinar que otro tanto de golpes escondería bajo la ropa. Ni él ni su hermano eran como los padres de Dipper, si su sobrino tenía gustos diferentes, no tendría porqué dejar de ser parte de la familia. Aunque, admitía para sí mismo que era un tanto…extraño. No tenía idea de como serían las relaciones con personas del mismo género. Y con su característica curiosidad, decidió averiguar del tema más tarde para poder comprender más. No sólo a su sobrino, sino también a su aprendiz en misterios.

.

.

.

Bill abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba tirado en ese claro del bosque.

Con su mirada ámbar observó cómo una pardada de pájaros sobrevolaba los árboles. Los rayos del atardecer tiñendo las hojas de naranja y rojizo. Sonrió ladinamente y se volvió consciente de sus nuevas y largas extremidades.

Abrió y cerró los dedos de sus manos, probándolas y reconociéndolas como propias. Se alzó de sopetón, riendo entre dientes, excitado. Se tambaleó al principio, sosteniéndose de un tronco. Su risa fue tornándose cada vez más fuerte, al punto de resonar entre los árboles. ¡Tenía un cuerpo propio! Eso no sólo aseguraba su escape de ese bosque, sino también su venganza contra esa porquería de pueblo. Y, por sobretodo, de los Pines.

Dio un par de pasos decidido a salir de ahí, hasta que sintió un tirón en el tobillo derecho.

No.

No, no, no. ¡No!

Se volvió a su pie y ahí estaba, la cuerda azulada que brillaba casi blanquecina. Era tan delgada que parecía un trozo de hilo. Pero, era su condena. ¿Hacer ese trato no le iba a servir de nada? ¿Se había condenado a estar encadenado ahora con un cuerpo? Pero, para su sorpresa vio que la cuerda era más larga.

Comprendió al instante.

No iba a poder deshacerse de ese anclaje con un trato. Pero, sí podía expandir el alcance de la cuerda.

Podría vagar por ahí, pero la cuerda estaría atada a su tobillo, limitando una parte de su poder.

–Pero, no es lo suficiente como para preocuparme –se dijo con una sonrisa sardónica. Claro, caminó aferrándose de árbol en árbol para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Algo le decía que lo tendría durante un largo rato. Entonces, una voz irritante invadió su mente.

– _¡O-oye!.._ –tartamudeó. Era el antiguo dueño de ese cuerpo. Maldición, se había olvidado de la condición que tenían. Bueno, no. No se olvidó. Era Bill Cipher, por favor. Nunca olvidaba un trato. Simplemente quería ignorarlo y ver qué tanto aguantaba sin las interrupciones de un mocoso.

Al parecer no mucho.

Ese cuerpo no sería completamente suyo hasta que cumpliera su parte del trato.

–¿Qué? –gruñó, en un tono que se aseguraba de decir _'Más te vale que no respondas, humano puberto.'_

– _¿Dónde estoy?_

Por supuesto, el niño lo ignoró. Lo que lo llenó de indignación. Y esto que ya podía ser escuchado por él. Parecía no haber diferencia a cuando estaba entre las dimensiones.

–En un lindo campamento –respondió con un tono cantarín y complaciente, que contrastaba con sus intenciones homicidas hacia el menor. O suicidas, ya que si quisiera matarlo, debería hacerlo contra el cuerpo que estaba usando –. Para resumirtelo, estas en tu mente (para mi molestia). Me ofreciste tu cuerpo a cambio de tu trato ¿recuerdas? Así que, espero que seas un buen compañero de habitación. Porque estarás ahí hasta que se cumpla la condición.

Continuó caminando por el bosque, siguiendo los rayos del sol que ya comenzaban a extinguirse. Incluso sin preguntarle al niño, sabía hacía donde caminar para dirigirse al hogar del menor. Al parecer, el trato le permitió hurgar en sus recuerdos. Y que recuerdos tan aburridos…

– _¿De verdad…de verdad eras real?_

–Niño…estando en tu condición actual, ¿realmente todavía te preguntas eso? Creí que querías un demonio a quien adorar. Y para tu fortuna soy digno de adoración.

– _No creí que de verdad funcionaría…_

Bill no respondió, con la esperanza de que no continuará parloteando.

– _¡Es genial!_ –exclamó, luego de asimilarlo –. _¿A cuántas personas puede pasarle algo parecido?_ –rió. ¿Tendría habilidades sobrenaturales como en las películas?

–No, no las tienes _tú_ –le contestó el demonio, al percibir sus pensamientos. Recalcando el pronombre, por supuesto. –. Las tengo yo.

– _Pero estamos en el mismo cuerpo…_

Bill no respondió y se dispuso a salir del bosque. Estaba concentrado en asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún humano cerca que le viera salir sospechosamente de un bosque. Se cruzó la calle que daba comienzo a la entrada del pueblo, con su característica altanería. Los rayos del sol iban muriendo para dar paso a la noche.

Y, por primera vez, Dahmer guardo silencio.


End file.
